militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
9th Texas Cavalry Regiment
|allegiance = , |nickname = Sims's Regiment |branch = |type = Cavalry |size = Regiment |notable_commanders= Col. William B. Sims |battles = *American Civil War **Battle of Round Mountain (1861) **Battle of Chusto-Talasah (1861) **Battle of Pea Ridge (1862) **Siege of Corinth (1862) **Battle of Corinth (1862) **Battle of Hatchie's Bridge (1862) **Holly Springs Raid (1862) **Atlanta campaign (1864) **Battle of Franklin (1864) ** Third Battle of Murfreesboro (1864) }} The 9th Texas Cavalry Regiment was a unit of mounted volunteers that fought in the Confederate States Army during the American Civil War. The regiment fought at Round Mountain and Bird Creek (Chusto-Talasah) in 1861, Pea Ridge, Siege of Corinth, Second Corinth, Hatchie's Bridge and the Holly Springs Raid in 1862, and in the Atlanta campaign, Franklin, and Murfreesboro in 1864. The regiment surrendered to Federal forces on 4 May 1865 and its remaining personnel were paroled. History Formation The 9th Texas Cavalry was mustered into service on 2 October 1861 at Brogden's Springs near Pottsboro in Grayson County, Texas. The field officers were Colonel William B. Sims, Lieutenant Colonel Nathan W. Townes, and Major William Quayle. Companies A and D hailed from Tarrant County, Company B from Fannin County, Company C from Grayson County, Company E from Red River County, Companies F and I from Titus County, and Companies G and K from Hopkins County. The regiment first saw action in Indian Territory at the Battle of Round Mountain on 19 November 1861 and at the Battle of Bird Creek (Chusto-Talasah) on 9 December. After the regiment moved to Arkansas in February 1862, two companies went on Lawrence Sullivan (Sul) Ross's raid into Missouri. Pea Ridge In early 1862, the regiment formed part of James M. McIntosh's 3,000-man cavalry brigade, together with the 1st Arkansas and 3rd, 6th, and 11th Texas Cavalry Regiments, and the 1st Texas Cavalry Battalion. The brigade was part of Benjamin McCulloch's division which was soon incorporated into a Confederate army led by Earl Van Dorn. At the Battle of Pea Ridge on 6 March 1862, the cavalry brigade advanced east on the Ford Road toward an intended junction with a second Confederate division under Sterling Price at Elkhorn Tavern. At mid-morning, without warning, a force of Union cavalry and three artillery pieces appeared to the south and began shelling the Confederate horsemen. McIntosh's cavalry launched a massed charge that overran the guns and scattered the outnumbered Federal cavalry. During the clash, Colonel Sims received a wound in the arm so command of the 9th passed to Lieutenant Colonel Quayle. Screened by a belt of woods, McCulloch formed his division facing south in two lines. He placed his infantry in the first line and the cavalry units, including the 9th Texas, in the second line. At this time, Union artillery south of the woods began firing blindly over the trees, causing some casualties. Before launching an attack McCulloch rode into the woods to scout, rode into range of a group of Federal skirmishers, and was shot dead. Fearing that the soldiers might lose heart, McCulloch's staff foolishly did not notify the second-line regimental leaders. Informed of McCulloch's death, second-in-command McIntosh rode forward to lead the attack and was immediately killed. The first-line Confederate regimental commanders decided to await orders from the third-in-command Louis Hébert. Meanwhile, Hébert was now out of touch, leading several infantry units into the woods farther east. During the confused fighting, Hébert became separated from his troops and was later captured. After several hours of idleness under a demoralizing shelling, the Confederate unit commanders finally found out about the deaths of their leaders at 3:00 pm. At this time, Albert Pike led some units on a roundabout path to join with Price's division, while other units marched back to camp. Quayle and the commanders of three other cavalry units and two artillery batteries refused to obey Pike's orders and remained on the field. During the night the 9th Texas and other units marched to join Van Dorn and Price at Elkhorn Tavern for the second day of battle. Corinth The 9th Texas Cavalry was dismounted and sent east of the Mississippi River where it took part in the Siege of Corinth. The unit took part in a skirmish at Farmingham on 9 May 1862 and on several other occasions. The 9th was present during the Battle of Iuka on 19 September, but not engaged. During the Second Battle of Corinth on 3–4 October 1862, the 9th Texas Cavalry served dismounted in Charles W. Phifer's brigade in the division of Dabney H. Maury. Also assigned to Phifer's brigade were the 3rd Arkansas and 6th Texas Cavalry Regiments (dismounted), Stirman's Arkansas Sharpshooter Battalion, and McNally's battery. In the first day's action, the 9th Texas captured a two gun section of John Welker's Battery H, 1st Missouri Light Artillery. On the second day, Phifer's soldiers attacked the Union lines a short distance east of Battery Robinett. The 6th and 9th Texas Cavalry fought two Ohio regiments from John W. Fuller's brigade. After Texans' first charge was stopped by a storm of bullets, they fell back about 20 yards and engaged in a furious fusillade. A second charge was also repulsed. The officers of the 6th and 9th regiments finally ordered a retreat after a terrific and costly fight with the two sides as close as eight yards apart. The 9th Texas Cavalry fought at the Battle of Hatchie's Bridge on 5 October. Leading Van Dorn's retreat, John Creed Moore's brigade was ambushed by Federals and lost 300 men on the west bank of the Hatchie River. Phifer's brigade, led by Sul Ross and William Lewis Cabell's brigade successfully defended the east bank, inflicting 570 casualties on the Union forces. In this contest, Ross's troops only sustained losses of seven killed and 22 wounded. In the two battles, Maury's division lost 2,500 out of 3,900 men. Later operations By December 1862, the 9th Texas Cavalry remounted and served in the Holly Springs Raid. In this operation, Van Dorn led 3,500 Confederate cavalry from Grenada to Holly Springs, Mississippi. Taking the Federal garrison by surprise, the Confederate horsemen captured 1,500 men and burned supplies worth $1.5 million. The raiders continued north to Bolivar, Tennessee, attacking Union posts along the way, then they escaped to Grenada. The raid convinced Ulysses S. Grant to pull his army back to Memphis. In May 1863, the regiment was part of Joseph E. Johnston army that tried unsuccessfully to relieve the Siege of Vicksburg. The unit fought in many skirmishes but there were no major actions. In December 1863, the regiment nearly captured Grant and in 1864 it seized the gunboat . During the 1864 Atlanta campaign, the 9th Texas Cavalry under Colonel Dudley W. Jones was part of Sul Ross's brigade in William Hicks Jackson's cavalry division. This unit transferred from Mississippi to Georgia with Leonidas Polk's corps at the start of the campaign. The other units in the brigade were the 3rd and 6th Texas Cavalry and the 1st Texas Legion. Starting on 15 May 1864, for 112 days Ross's brigade was in continuous action. The 9th Texas Cavalry took part in the Franklin–Nashville Campaign in late 1864, fighting at the Battle of Franklin on 30 November and the Third Battle of Murfreesboro on 5–7 December. The unit served as part of the rearguard during the retreat after the Battle of Nashville. In early 1865, the 9th Regiment was near Corinth, Mississippi. The Department of Alabama, Mississippi, and eastern Louisiana surrendered to Federal forces on 4 May 1865 and members of the regiment signed their paroles on 15 May. See also *List of Texas Civil War Confederate units Notes References * * |title=Battles and Leaders of the Civil War |volume=4 |year=1987 |orig-year=1883 |publisher=Castle |location=Secaucus, N.Y |isbn=0-89009-572-8}} * * * }} * Category:Texas Confederate Civil War regiments Category:1861 establishments in Texas Category:Military units and formations established in 1861